A Perfect Revenge
by klcm
Summary: Kevin Lynch would quite happily have Penelope all to himself... what if he went crazed and things turned for the worse in Penelope's life? What would make it better?
1. Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The argument started off calm, no one raised their voices but as the conversation got more in depth and disappointments and truths were shared one voice got higher and higher while the other stayed on normal speaking levels.

'You're a whore you know that.' Kevin shouted loudly.

'Oh so me catching you 2 months ago with your ex doesn't make you fall under that category?'

'But with HIM!'

'It doesn't matter if it's Derek or whether it Bob in Human Resources!'

'You still slept with another man.'

'You still slept with another woman.'

'So Penny...' She scolded him with her eyes for the name. 'You forgave me, marry me and we can forget about this, we can have that family and the house and the future.'

'No Kevin, I haven't been entirely happy in this relationship so why would I go to the next step and marry you.'

'Because you know deep down he'll break your heart and you'll realise you loved me all along.'

'I don't think so... I know you've been seeing her Kevin.' Penelope answered back and stood up. 'So when you say you're popping out to get something, you're actually going for your next bit of arse Kevin and then to top it all you bring home gifts, guilt riddled gifts!'

'Penny.'

'Stop it!' She said looking at him. 'You know what? I should never have started this relationship with you... I rushed into it, Christ I'd just been shot and there you were and here I was!'

'I wanted you to feel loved again Pen.'

'No! You haven't done that Kevin... you make me feel uncomfortable around the team, you make me feel uncomfortable when I wake up half way through the night, you made me pull away from the 6 people that care about the most.'

'Well one of them you seemed pretty close to.'

'I want to know one thing, how did you find out?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Oh yes it does!'

'No it doesn't!'

'Kevin... you tell me or hell have fury.'

'There's a camera in your room.'

'You what?!' She said, her final nerve truly gone now. 'You put a camera in my room! How dare you? You worthless piece of crap!' She screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------

The team had heard Kevin's end of the argument but knew Penelope hated confrontation the most so were not surprise in the slightest they didn't hear her, they all had the urge to run but apart from that all eyes lay on Derek. He knew more than he was letting on. When Penelope's yelling was heard that was it they were all up, Hotch and Derek leading the way up front.

'I have every right here to hit you and the urge to.'

'Well go on then!'

She restrained. 'I cannot believe you would do that! What are you a pervert?'

'I wanted to keep an eye on you when you were alone.'

'Oh well that's okay then isn't it!' She said sarcastically. 'You're a bastard! Did you film it? Film me?'

'Sometimes.'

She looked up at the heavens and laughed with anger. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She looked at the door as it swung open to reveal the boss and Derek, behind the rest of the team.

'Is everything okay?' Hotch said with his 'I'm not taking any bullshit' tone of voice.

'No!' Penelope said.

'Yes!' Kevin said at the same time.

'Sir, I'd like to take the rest of the afternoon off, seems I have a little bug problem to sort out.'

'Okay well take someone with you.'

'It's okay; I can cope on my own.' She said obviously still seething with anger, she turned to Kevin. 'This is not over!' She said pointed her finger, with that said Kevin just fled the room after warranting death glares off the men.

'Penelope?'

'It doesn't matter, really I just need to go and sort something out.'

'Why did you call him a pervert?' She looked up at them like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Talk.'

She sighed. 'He just told me, he put a camera in my bedroom.'

'What?!' Derek said anger now pulsating through him.

'Penelope, take Derek with you get this sorted out... what else?'

'Nothing.' She said picking her things up and turning the computers onto sleep. 'His just ruined my life that's all.' She said and moved towards the door. 'I'll be back in about an hour so if you want to get a tech up that might be a plan.'

'Okay Penelope' Hotch said stepping to the side to allow her to leave. 'Go.' He said to Derek and they watched him follow her, falling into immediate mindless banter.

----------------------------------------------

The ride to Penelope's was in silence; Derek knew she would be clocking things over in her head, that she had a lot going on.

'If you want me to take a step down baby girl I don't mind.''

'Step down?'

'Give you some space.'

'Derek...'

'I understand.'

'No, don't. Please just don't.' She said sadly. 'Don't let him ruin this as well.'

When they got to her place, he watched her pull her heels off, grab her keys and run into the apartment building. He followed her as quickly as he could and when he reached her apartment he found the door open, Penelope standing on a chair.

'Baby?'

'Hang on.' He then watched her drop a wire and then a camera. She then jumped down. 'The bastard, so predictable with hiding things.' She looked at him. 'You recon Hotch will allow me to hack his computer?'

'Why?'

'Erm... he filmed us, you know.'

'Please tell me he didn't.'

'Oh he did.'

'If I get hold of him I'll...'

'Kill him.' Penelope finished for him. 'While you're doing that, I'll be erasing his entire sorry existence making Rossi and Hotch stand guard.'

'You thought it through.'

'The moment he called me a whore yes.'

'What else baby?'

'Well you know I said he was sleeping around?' Derek nodded, that was the night Derek had told her he loved her, it was the same night they made love and it was the same night they started an unmarried affair so to speak but Penelope was never alone with Kevin to end it so she never got the chance to just pull off all ties and Derek had sat and encouraged her and supported her but had seen it was difficult but now he could see a release to her. 'He continued to see her, bought me gifts for staying out, why did I stick around for 2 months Derek?'

'Because you were doing the Penelope thing, hoping he would change.'

'I'm an idiot.'

'No you're not.' He saw her smile. 'See... that's what I love.'

'I don't want to live here anymore.'

'Well don't... live with me.'

'Live with you?' She said shocked. 'Are you sure?'

'Definitely.'

'But job?'

'I'll sort that out while you go on that girlie break with JJ and what's her name?'

'Sophie... I want Emily there too.'

'Well I think she would rather be there than with her mother.' He saw her smile. 'I don't want you here until we can guarantee he hasn't left any other little cameras... or bugs.'

'Thank you.'

'For?'

'For coming with me, being my knight again.'

'Anything princess.' He said kissing her forehead. Little did they know that as they had this intimate exchange in the archway to her bedroom, 3 little cameras were watching them, with 2 eyes watching the screens, the anger bubbling a bit more, that Derek Morgan had won. This called for one thing.


	2. One Week Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_**One Week Later**_

'You promise to call us when you get there?'

'I promise.' Penelope said from the hug Derek had on her. In the past week Kevin was convicted with stalking but yet could not be found. Penelope had hacked into his system and Hotch allowed her to delete the video of her and Derek as long as she kept the rest for evidence, luckily there was nothing that would embarrass her, he only kept the ones of her sleeping and most she was midst nightmare, always alone.

'Hotch is still looking for him you know.'

'I know.'

'So you go and get those nails done and have those massages and relax, it's been full on.'

'What about Strauss?'

'Rossi.' Was all he said with a smile and she nodded and laughed, knowing that that one man promised to sort it out and obviously had. 'But you get that sweet arse sugar in that car and have fun with JJ and Sophie.'

'Okay, as long as you get Emily to ring me.'

'You know she'll ring you first anyway so you don't have to worry.' He let her go but pulled her back and kissed her full throttle on the lips, they continued until being interrupted by a cough, Penelope blushed. 'That's because I won't see you for 4 days.'

'Hmm can you behave?'

'I can try.'

'Good luck.' She mocked. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' He said and kissed her forehead, inhaling her smell before letting her go. They watched the car pull away and disappear before heading back to work, all pretty content with everything, although the men wanted to literally lynch Kevin Lynch for his actions. They knew this weekend would do Penelope good.

As promised the caller ID of JJ appeared across Reid's phone, the caller ID of Penelope on Derek's and not long after the ID of Emily on Hotch's, the men smiled and answered, after a little chat they all got on with the mountain of paperwork awaiting them. Derek's phone went off in his pocket that night as he headed for his SUV and he smiled.

_**Cupboard, small red bottle, you're favourite. x B.G x**_

He waited until he got home but had a sneaky suspicion what it could be and he was right, Penelope had left a small bottle of her perfume knowing how much he loved it and him smelling her hair was a dead set give away and she loved it when he did it.

----------------------------------------------------

'Erm Derek, Hotch, Rossi, you may want to see this!' Emily said as her and Reid sat watching the news during their break.

'What's up?' Reid pointed with his head silenced by what appeared to be fear, while Emily who had only just arrived back pointed with the remote before crossing her arms. The other 3 men left the stairs from Hotch's office and watched the news coverage.

_A luxury hotel spa has been held up by an assailant with a gun for the past 6 hours after the man, known as Kevin Lynch, entered and shot 4 rounds into the ceiling._

'Hotch we got to get there.' Derek said frantically as soon as Kevin's name was mentioned.

_Footage gathered from outside shows the crazed man on a rampage throughout the hotel, most clients and staff have successfully fled but now the gunman is holding a group of women hostage in the spa area of the hotel's ground floor._

_We now go into reporter Gail Smiths for an update from the hotel._

'Come one. Let's get them out.' Hotch said knowing full well that Penelope, JJ and their friend Sophie were in the spa at 11 that morning, only for an hour later them to be taken hostage. They got into two SUV's Reid and Derek separated, worry from them two combined in one car would not be good.

'I'm not letting her out of my sights.' Derek said assertive and determined, his face looking ready to hit someone. They clicked through the radio stations.

_**The day luxury became hell.**_

_CLICK_

_**3 more shots have just been fired.**_

_CLICK_

_**A total of 9 hostages, all women, a combination of staff and clients.**_

'This is pointless.... we know it's them.' Just as Derek spoke, his phone rang off in a familiar tune.

'Baby girl?'

'Derek... help.' Came Penelope's muffled whisper. 'Kevin's gone crazy.'

'We know, we're on our own.'

'How did he know?'

'I don't know but promise me you'll stay calm.'

'I promise.'

'PENELOPE!' Came Kevin's voice.

'Derek...' Was all Derek and Hotch heard before Penelope screamed and dropped the phone.

'Keep it on Derek, we need to listen.' Hotch said as he drove faster.

They heard JJ plead with Kevin to let Penelope go, they heard Penelope plead with Kevin to let the others go, that it was between them not the other people, Kevin ranted about Derek and all the time Hotch could tell that Derek's anger was bubbling inside.

Over an hour later they made it and the chaos was mind spinning, police were trying to get as many unauthorized persons off the site without much prevail.

'Right we are going to sneak in, we are going to get him from behind and get them out... Derek, we don't know if it's safe for you to be in there.'

'You are not keeping me out of there!'

'We knew you wouldn't back down but you need to realise you are personally involved here.'

'I know Hotch.' They looked shocked as more gun fire was heard and they headed towards the chief of police.

'I ordered no FBI here.'

'2 of our agents are in there.'

'Well you might want to see the visual of what we are up against.' When they looked they saw Kevin clinging onto Penelope tightly, a gun against her head, yelling at JJ. When he shifted slightly they saw something under his coat.

'Is that...'

'A bomb... afraid so, he is really well wired under that, if that goes off with her that close to him she won't make it out alive.'


	3. Kevin's Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Okay well my team are trained for this type of thing so let us in there.' Hotch reasoned, he knew they were capable of this, he knew they had the agility to get in there and get the people out unhurt, the police just had to believe in the FBI, that appeared to be more a mental challenge than getting into the hotel to help out.

'I'm not sure I can do that.' The chief said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. He obviously didn't like to rely on anyone other than his squad if he had to.

'We have vests, guns and the ability to get those hostages out and talk down the gunman.' Rossi said assertively as he stood his ground next to Hotch, the determination was clearly written over both the men.

'Okay, my force are going in about now, if you're quick I can let you be the first command in.'

'That might be more helpful, we know the gunman, the woman he is holding too, we can try to disarm and get the hostages out.' Hotch happier that they were given the lead, if they did this correct they wouldn't really need the police help, if they did this right all they needed was the police for the arrest of Kevin Lynch.

'Okay, I'm in.' The chief finally agreed, obviously finding the offer desirable enough.

The team ran back to the SUV and picked up the vests, they all psyched themselves up for the task that lay ahead of them and then headed in, they scaled the walls, they stalked corners, they traced disruption, they followed voices. Kevin's anger driven voice, Penelope's scared voice, JJ's panicking calm voice.

'Marry me Penelope.' Kevin asked strangely.

'Kevin...' Penelope started; she didn't want to marry him but thought it may be worth it to get the others out.

'Penelope! Marry me!' It was more a declaration than a question.

'Kevin...' She said astounded, about regretting the past. 'I... I ca...' She fell over her words and one shot rang off and Penelope cried out, at first the team thought it was her that was hurt. 'JJ!' Everyone looked at Reid, who was frozen to the spot now, at Penelope's scream of JJ's name.

'Agent Hotchner, blonde, in her 30's down.' Came the chief's voice. 'GSW to the chest. Help is on its way... I repeat help is on its way.'

'Let's get in there.' They ambushed the room and Kevin looked at them shock, so shocked he dropped the gun and it slid on the floor away from him. 'Kevin you're surrounded.' Hotch said his gun pointed.

'I don't care... I get what I want.'

'What do you want?' Hotch asked, knowing it was time to dumb things out.

'I want Penelope.'

'Is that fair?'

'Kevin please... JJ...' Penelope said in a scared whisper.

'Shut up!' He spat at her with venom.

'Come on Kevin what else?'

Kevin thought, and then smiled. 'I want you to take everyone out of this room, but leave me Penny and Agent Morgan... we have unfinished business.'

Hotch looked at Derek who nodded. 'Okay, Emily, Reid start getting everyone out... Kevin let Penelope go.' Kevin complied and pushed her away from him forcefully. Hotch watched Penelope recover, her eyes on JJ and Sophie. 'Rossi help me get JJ out.' Derek, Penelope and Kevin watched as everyone left the room.

'Why shouldn't I just kill you now?' Kevin said as he showed a new gun.

'Because Kevin, you can make a future...'

'Not with you, while HE'S around I can't have you.'

'Kevin you know you never really had me.' Penelope reasoned. 'We've betrayed each other on so many levels.'

'Come on Kevin, let's just walk out of here... just put the gun down and take the vest off and we can leave here.'

'I am not going anywhere with you!' He said and pointed the guns at Penelope, when Derek looked at her he saw the fear, Kevin knew she hated guns but yet here he was with one pointed at her. 'If I can't have her no one can.' As soon as Kevin had started to say that Derek ran to Penelope and knocked her out of the way as the gun went off.

'You're okay baby girl.' He said reassuringly as he looked down at Penelope.

'Watch out.' Was all she said.

'Right get up!' Kevin said and aimed the gun at them again, as he pulled the trigger, it jammed. Kevin threw the gun in an angered fit and then whipped the coat off.

'Kevin don't... please...' Penelope baited. 'We can get married.' She said as she stood up next to Derek.

'No, you'll be comparing me... comparing me with HIM... you've had an affair!' Kevin said, going completely psychotic on them now. 'You two belong, you both don't know commitment if it smacked you round the face! If you did, he would be with a model and you would be with me!'

'Kevin, man, this doesn't need to end like this.'

'End like what? I have nothing!'

'Kevin.' Penelope called his name again; Kevin turned to them slightly and approached. 'Kevin!' Penelope said as Derek pulled her down under himself and Kevin pulled the devices switch.

The explosion rang out as windows exploded and bricks fell, the team watched the CCTV feed fuzz out and looked at the hotel, one side completely normal the other side bellowing smoke and flames, parts crumbling. No human movement occurring.


	4. Forgive and forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The team watched as fire fighters worked out the blame, moving rubble, starting the search. They stood watching with eager anticipation of what had become of the 3 people in the room.

'2 critically casualties! One male, one female!' The team looked from one another, that had to be Derek, it was definitely Penelope and the chief was sure Kevin wouldn't have made it from that, suicide bombers hardly do. 'Both breathing! Both unconscious!'

The team watched as more noise was made in the process of securing the area to get the two people out, they soon saw Derek lifted from the area, and waited for Penelope.

'Why aren't they getting her out?' Emily panicked as her Rossi and Hotch watched the mayhem. Reid had stuck with JJ in the ambulance and they were warned surgery was a necessity, the pair knew nothing about the fall out after. 'He doesn't look good?' Emily pondered aloud as Derek was laid out on a stretcher.

'Rossi, stick around.'

'I'm on it.' Moments later Rossi was back. 'I'm not allowed to go in with him.'

Hotch sighed heavily, that was never a good sigh but continued to watch the distance. 'Okay well, we'll have to drive the SUV's anyway, Emily I doubt you'll be allowed in with Penelope so you can come with me.'

'Okay.' Emily said. 'Look they've got her!' They prepared themselves and panicked as they saw her; it didn't look good for her nor Derek. Hotch put his arm around Emily.

'Rossi want to try this one again?' Hotch asked as he walked Emily to the SUV behind the ambulance, Rossi returned to no prevail.

'They're both look too critical apparently to allow us in.'

'Okay, what hospital?' They exchanged plans and headed off, Emily in shock that she was so close to being caught up, she also couldn't believe that one of her friends was shot; the others were caught in an explosion.

The hospital waiting was a blur for each of them, they were now joined by Derek's mom and sisters and JJ's parents, the team were there for them all but all knew they were Penelope's family. They had been waiting 3 hours before JJ's name was called, Reid left with JJ's parents, going to the ICU. They sat relieved slightly that JJ was going to be okay but worried about Derek and Penelope.

'Penelope Garcia?' A nurse said with a chart hugged to her chest. Everyone, including the Morgan's stood up in urge of the news. 'Ms Garcia will be brought up in a moment, and the doctor should be here.'

'Is she okay?' Emily asked.

'She's stable.'

They sat back down again and waited. 'Derek Morgan?' Said another nurse, again the same process. 'Mr Morgan is in the ICU if you'd like to follow me down.'

'You three go, we're going to stick around for Penelope.'

'Okay let us know.'

'We will do... we'll pop in.' Hotch said and urged the women down the corridor. They waited another 20 minutes before being lead down the same way towards another room, near opposite Derek's, the glass windows allowing a through, through look from certain places in the rooms.

'Right well Ms Garcia, has several burns to her left side, her arm and leg being the worst, her right arm now has a metal plate and pins in it due to a severe crushed break.'

'Is that all?'

'She's bruised, and has many cuts and abrasions but I see no problem why she wouldn't make a full recovery.'

Hotch left the room and entered Derek's room. 'Everything okay?'

'Erm...' Fran stuttered to form the words but pushed herself. 'He has major burns to his back and his left arm, but it seems rubble hit his head and he's in a coma.' Hotch felt the wind being knocked out of him. 'How's Penelope?' Fran said as she halted her emotions and took on the mother self.

'She's got burns to her arm and leg, and her right arm has pins and a metal plate in it.'

'Is she awake?'

'Not at the moment.' Hotch said and approached the bed, he looked down at Derek, the normal energized bunny now the dependent one. 'He'll pull though.'

'I know he will.'

'He has so much to live for.' Fran nodded.

'Go back to Penelope... I'll pop over in a bit.'

'Stay here as long as you want, we don't mind.'

He went back across and found Penelope awake and fighting the team off her, tears evidently rolling down her face. 'Penelope Garcia what the hell are you doing?'

'I want out.'

'No can do.'

'Why not? Derek and JJ?'

'JJ is fine.'

'And Derek?'

'Is doing just fine.'

'Don't lie to me.'

'His... Derek's in a coma.'

Penelope closed her eyes. 'Oh God. It's all my fault.'

'No it's not.'

'It is... if I had never cheated, if I had never gone with Kevin, he wouldn't have shot JJ and done this... oh God.' She began to get hysterical.

'Penelope you need to calm down, this isn't going to help you.' Hotch said, looking from Rossi to Emily. 'Penelope! Stop!'

'What if he never forgives me?'

'This is Derek, he loves you... you're just as much a victim here as anyone.' She nodded but couldn't control her tears. 'I think we need to get a nurse in here, this can't have helped.' They watched Hotch leave and a nurse come back in; soon they gathered seats as Penelope fell asleep.

The next two days came and went with no change to Derek, JJ was up and about, reassuring Penelope that there was no blame whatsoever, they watched as Penelope spent most of the day asleep, obviously trying to forget about what had happened, when she was awake she was up and pacing, occasionally sitting with Derek, willing him to wake up for her. That night the commotion came from Derek's room, Hotch and Rossi went to see what was happening and what they saw made them smile, Derek was sitting awake.

When the doctors disperse they entered the room. 'Good to see you up Morgan.'

'What happened?'

'You saved Penelope's life that's what.'

'Penelope? What from?'

'Kevin Lynch.'

'Who are these people?' Derek asked hoarsely, Fran and Hotch exchanged glances. 'What? I don't know a Penelope... who is she?'

'I'm Penelope.' Came Penelope's voice from the door and Emily helped her in.

'She wouldn't stay put, I couldn't stop her.'

'I'm sorry I don't know who you are.'

'Derek, you do, you know Penelope.'

'I don't...' He said frustrated. Penelope noticed this and knew that however much she reinforced who she was and what she was, he wouldn't remember, so she turned around and left, entering her room she shut the door behind her, sank into a chair and cried.


	5. The Whole Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'It would appear Mr Morgan is suffering from partial amnesia.' The doctor spoke as he pulled Derek's door to.

'What does that mean?' Hotch asked.

'Well he can remember everything apart from 3 criteria's... anything to do with Penelope, Kevin, or the events surrounding his hospital admittance he can't work out.'

'Is there any chance he'll get it back? Fran asked hopeful.

'It's hard to say, for now we'll monitor him and keep an eye on him and the way he encodes but everything seems okay apart from that... triggers may work but it's hard to determine.'

Hotch, Rossi and Fran stood in the corridor, Emily was yet to leave Penelope's room and Derek was in the middle of an inner battle, he'd made it clear that for the moment he didn't want to see Penelope until he was sure she meant something, he had admitted that he felt something for her and the urge to call her baby girl was there but it felt wrong to say it as he didn't know who she was.

Emily had been crouched down in front of Penelope for about an hour now trying to get her to calm down. 'Penelope, he'll remember.'

'And what if he doesn't? It's like meeting me all over again, what if he doesn't like me now? What if I am the fat geek tech girl and not his baby girl?'

'You'll always be his baby girl.'

'Not if he doesn't remember!'

'Right Penelope, I'm going to go talk to Hotch, how about we get you into bed, you need some rest.' Penelope complied and got into the bed, sleep claimed her easily due to the tears and Emily exhaled and left the room. She came out to three sets of eyes watching her.

'Is she okay?' They then heard Derek call them in, and Hotch looked at Emily. 'Well?'

'She said that Kevin's plan all along was to separate Derek and her and now his succeeded.'

'But I will remember!' Derek said in an assertive yet frustrated.

'She's scared... she's lost nearly everything because of Lynch.'

'But if I love her surely, I can remember again.'

'Derek, at the moment the only way Penelope see's it, is that Kevin's won, he told her that one day he would separate you two, that he would make you forget what she was to you and he's just succeeded.'

'What's she doing now?'

'I knew she was in pain, so I made her get some sleep before she wears herself out entirely.'

'Which is what you, Derek should be doing.'

'What did he do to her?' Derek said, refusing to sleep.

'Erm... it's pretty private... I mean for your mom to hear to.'

'Just say it.' Derek said knowing his mom had probably heard worse.

'Well he planted a camera in Penelope's apartment, one directly on her bed, he was filming her sleeping, having nightmares about cases, stuff like that.'

'What else?'

'He filmed you two being intimate.'

'He did what?!'

'It's all sorted now, Penelope deleted it, wiped it from the databases and everything, we had to use the rest in a case but I allowed that to be taken out, no one needed to see that.'

'Why was he filming her?'

'Because he didn't like her being alone, apparently it was the night you went round and found her crying because she had caught him in bed with another woman and things just kind of rolled out and the next thing you two were together under Kevin's nose while Penelope found a way to tell Kevin it was over for good.'

'How long had they been together?'

'Well it was just after she was shot... so about just over a year.'

'She was shot?' They nodded and watched Derek run his hand over his head, the urge to get up and go to Penelope getting bigger but the demands to stay in bed were more for the moment.

'Derek this will come back to you.'

'It's just when.'

'It will take time but another thing, she lives with you.'

'Lives with me!' Derek said completely confused by his life being made apparent to him. 'Oh God.'

'Don't worry, we can get it sorted, you'll remember.'

'But for now Derek sleep, we're going to steal everyone to get home and get feed and freshened up.'

'Well don't come back until the morning, there's no need if I'm sleeping.'

'Okay.' Everyone said and said their goodbyes, they headed into Penelope's room but found her asleep, they all left, brooding on ideas to help Derek recollect every memory and ambition he shared with Penelope. Derek didn't sleep that night; he lay awake wondering how life could become so hard. He sat up when he heard loud talking coming from across the hall.

'Ms Garcia where are you going?'

'I'm leaving.'

'You can't do that.'

'I'm allowed to self discharge myself.'

'It's not safe, not 3 days after surgery.'

'I don't care; I don't want to be here.'

'Ms Garcia... please.' He heard silence. 'Fine let me get your prescription together; you need to come for regular checkups.'

'And I will.' She said adamant, no more than 10 minutes later he watched her weakly leave her room and felt a pang of guilt.

'Penelope.' He saw her freeze, she turned to him, no hope on her face, nothing but what seemed to be grief.

'What is it Derek?' She said as she walked to the doorway.

'I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for... I'm the sorry one; I got you too caught up.' She said her voice breaking. 'I did this, maybe Kevin was always right, I'm just not meant for the happily ever after.'

He felt saddened and sucked in a breath. 'I'm just sorry I can't remember you.'

'Maybe its fate... maybe we just weren't meant to be if this was going to happen.' She said and left the room before he could respond; he sat staring at the empty doorway and felt his heart breaking.


	6. Remberance

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning when they all arrived they looked stunned to see Penelope's room empty, and Derek wide awake.

'Where is she?'

'I don't know, she discharged herself last night.'

Hotch huffed. 'Oh she can be so infuriating at times.'

'But you know you love her.' Emily added on. 'Look she won't have gone far because she can't just quit work.'

'Emily with me, we're going to go by Derek's.' When Hotch and Emily left, everyone noticed Derek's disheartened disconnected behaviour and wondered what had happened.

'Derek what's wrong?' Fran asked reaching for his hand.

'She told me last night that may be me not remembering her means we weren't suppose to be.'

'Derek you need to realise that Penelope didn't feel right with you as her partner, she loved it and she knew you loved her but she never looked like the girls you went for.' Rossi said leaning in. 'She's always been just your best friend, the one you off load on, the one that protects her whatever.'

'And now I'm not?'

'Not by any fought of your own.'

'Or hers.'

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope sat on the bed and looked out the window; she had just about packed what she needed and wrote a note about the rest. Now she sat in the hotel room in so much pain it was unbelievable. It was a time like this that she wished she was at the hospital with the pain relief and the help on hand, it would be the only time she would accept that a hospital was good for things.

She stood and looked at herself in the mirror, assessing the damage done; her face was pretty clean of cuts she guessed that was Derek's doing when he protected her, she cried that only 3 days ago he loved her enough to push her out of the way of a bullet and shield her from a bomb going off. She looked at her arms, one in a sling because of the break, the only wrapped tightly from the skin grafts to the burns, she knew her left side and leg were burnt and she was covered in cuts and bruises from the fallen rubble.

She made her way back to the bed, took the multiple bottles she needed of pills, and took one for the pain meds ignoring the rest for now. She then lay on the bed and let the strength of drugs do their job, through that sleep found her easily.

------------------------------------------------

Hotch and Emily made their way back to the hospital from Derek's place, Penelope's clothes were all mostly gone, the rest she had told them to throw out. Upon entering the room Emily went to Derek.

'Smell this.' She said thrusting the little red bottle under Derek's nose.

'Emily, what the hell?!'

'Just smell it.' He complied. 'Well?'

'It's familiar.'

'It's your favourite smell that's why, she left you the bottle when she went on this break, she left it to help you like you do with your aftershave for her...'

'You need to find her; she was in too much pain to be leaving here.'

'We're on it... we've got a description out for her, we're checking hotels near work as well but if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be.' They sat around doing the tedious job of telling Derek about who Penelope was to him, who she was to them all and they watched as he fell through the throes of emotions that he had done through the years, they watched the look of love get recreated but nothing was sticking, nothing was triggering. They watched him tire and when he was asleep, Hotch got up and rang for an update. When he got back he explained that no one had found her in 5 of the hotels yet. They sat around but worried as Derek began to move in his sleep, when he opened his eyes the first thing he said was Penelope.

'Derek?'

'I was laying over her, is she okay?'

They exchanged looks. 'Derek... you've been awake you know she is.'

'I've been awake?'

'Yes, you had memory loss... you didn't know who Penelope was.'

'What... why?' He said sitting up slightly. 'Why would I forget her?'

'We don't know, but you didn't and we don't know where she's gone.'

'I'm going to get a doctor.' Rossi said standing up.

'Why I'm fine.'

'Far from it, you've just gone through over a day with no memory of Penelope and now it's back.'

'Lynch?'

'Is dead... you got out with major burns to your back and arm but rubble hit your head and caused you to slip into a coma... which gave you amnesia...'

'And Pen?'

'Burns to her left side, and her right arm was trapped with rubble so she had to have plates and pins put in it.'

Derek sat there in thought. 'I remember it all...' He said after a few minutes of careful thought. 'She thinks we aren't meant to be because I forgot her.'

'We'll get her back.'

------------------------------------------------

When Penelope woke up she felt like she was going to be sick, so she eased herself up and rushed unsteadily to the bathroom. She then sat against the wall of the bathroom and felt completely and utterly useless. She was told she may be sick from the mix of sedatives and drugs swimming in her veins. She got up, she couldn't do this alone, she needed someone. The one person she needed, didn't know her though so she went for second best.

------------------------------------------------

Emily felt her phone go off; she pulled it out expecting it to be her mother but gasped.

'What is it?'

She wasted no time answering them. 'Penelope?'

'I need you Em.'

'Where are you honey?' She said the hotel and Emily didn't have to think for long. 'You're not far, Pen's what's wrong?'

'I don't feel great that's all.'

'You were told this would happen if the dressings weren't changed.'

'Can you just save the lecture and come to me.'

'Of course, I'll be there in 5 minutes.' She put the phone down. 'She sounds really ill.'

'Come on, I'll come with you.' Hotch and Emily then left the room and as promised 5 minutes later they were going down the corridor to Penelope's room, Emily used the room key reception had handed over and opened the door.

'Pen?' They rushed to the bathroom and found Penelope. 'You're burning up.'

'I know.'

'They said with the skin grafts and exposure to the dirt in the explosion you had to be in hospital to get it cleaned.'

'I was supposed to go back to outpatients this morning but slept through.'

'You 're going to come back now?'

'As long as I'm not opposite Derek.'

'Would that be a problem?'

'Except seeing him breaks me every time.' She said as she leant on to Emily for support, she wasn't shocked to see the boss with the bags ready.

'Well not seeing you is breaking him.'

'He doesn't know me.'

'Let's say you're perfume worked.' They saw Penelope smile. 'He loves you; of course he would remember you.'

'Come one Penelope, let's get you some help.'


	7. Tears and fears gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Hotch paced between the rooms, Penelope was back opposite and now everyone bar Emily sat in Derek's room.

'What was she like?' Derek asked in a frenzy as he tried to get used to the idea that Penelope had probably sat through hell without him not knowing her and he could kick himself for some strange reason for not remembering, he loved her, she was his everything yet he forgot her.

'Em said she was burning up, and she just seemed really exhausted.' Hotch said as he watched the door. 'She was reluctant to come back.'

'I need to get in there.' Derek said with trepidation.

'Derek just let the doctors sort her out and then we can get in there.' They sat around until Emily entered the room. 'Well?'

'She's sleeping, she's worn herself out... she's got an infection on the burn on her arm, the rest of the burns are fine, her other arms fine...she's on antibiotics and won't be awake for a bit.'

'How bad is the burn?'

'It's pretty bad... they recon she won't scar from it but she's not too convinced at the moment.' They separated again, Fran trying to find a doctor to allow Derek to get up and get into Penelope's room.

'Did they say anything about the fact she was burning up?'

'All part of the infection, it should be cleared up in a couple of days... the thing that worries me, is that she just stared throughout, and when the nurse left she started to cry, I don't think it's settled in that Derek remembers her again.'

'Well she had better... or I'm going to have to instil it again.'

'Derek what are you doing up?'

'He wouldn't stay settled until he saw her.'

Emily got up and moved so Derek could take Penelope's hand in his. 'You know she loves you so much that what just happened in the last couple of days, even week or so, has forced her to give up hope.'

'Her face when she said she was sorry and that we weren't meant to be, she looked close to crying, she looked so lost.'

'When I was trying to calm her down she asked me what if you didn't like her once you got to know her, what if you saw her as the fat geeky tech girl and not your baby girl... I told her she would always be your baby girl and she told me not if you didn't remember, she sounded so broken.'

'We're going to fix this.' Derek said adamantly. 'I just can't believe Kevin would do this, he pointed a gun at her, he knows how she hates them, yet he stood there and shot at her.'

'We saw you get her out of the way, you could've got shot Derek.'

'I don't care I just didn't want her to get shot again.'

The team looked at Derek with admiration that he had made that a priority. 'Look she's waking up, we'll go and get something to eat... see you a bit.' Hotch as Emily, Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Rossi and himself left the room closing the door behind them.

'Baby girl.' He soothed, and saw the tears gathering as her eyes opened. 'Hey princess save the tears.'

'What are you doing here Derek?' She asked confused, to her Derek still didn't have any recollection of her, parts from the hotel fazed in and out for her.

'I came to see my goddess.'

'Goddess?'

'I am so sorry I forgot you P.'

'P?' She retorted, he was using all the nicknames he had for her, she didn't want to smile just in case someone had told him the nicknames.

'But I smelt your perfume and it all came back and I'm so sorry you had to doubt your life... I love you silly girl, nothing could change that, even though I didn't know you, I had this overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around and hug you.'

'I thought Kevin had won.'

'I know you did but he didn't, in the end it all came back and nothing could change that.' He kissed her hand and looked at her. 'You had to go and leave the hospital didn't you?' He teased.

She smiled slightly and felt the overwhelming feeling to cry again, this time with happiness not with loss. 'I just couldn't be in this room, with you on the other side of the corridor, it hurt so much.'

'I think I would always love you.'

'You recon?' He nodded. 'What scared me the most was that it was like meeting you all over again but it was too normal and when we met it was nowhere near normal and I was scared to be pushed out of your life if you didn't like me... so I thought it was best to do what I do best and that's run and hide.'

'Whilst in the process making yourself worse.'

'I guess so.' She whispered. 'I prayed so hard you'd come back to me, and you did, and then all of a sudden you didn't and I think it hurt more for you to be alive and remember everyone else but me than for you to be dead... I'm sorry for what I said the other night.' She said as the tears finally made a big debut down her cheeks.

'Baby girl come on, I know you didn't mean it, you were hurting and I understood but when you said those words and you walked out I felt my heart breaking and I knew how close I held you in my life and then Emily brought your perfume you had left and everything just came back and I needed you. I needed to know you got out safe, that I hadn't let Kevin hurt you.'

'You saved me handsome, twice and for that you will never know how much I will love you for it.'

'Hey princess, no man that says he loves you would put you in the firing line of any danger like Kevin did, I refused to allow you to get hurt again and I will spend the rest of my life protecting you from it.' Derek said to her and saw her smile at him.

To Kevin the perfect revenge was to separate the pair up, eliminate one, make one forget the other and whilst he had succeeded it was temporarily because a bond so strong could never be broken, something was going to trigger a chain reaction, once soul mates always soul mates.

The End!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed and read... I hope you liked it!

I could carry on but why when Kevin hadn't won! :))


End file.
